Datacenters and other networking systems may include connections between switch systems, servers, racks, and devices in order to provide for signal transmission between one or more of these elements. Such connections may be made using cables, transceivers, networking boxes, printed circuit boards (PCBs), cage receptacles, and connector assemblies, each of which may generate heat during operation. Over time, these systems may experience signal degradation, system component failure, or the like as a result of the heat generated by these components.